Lost In Your Eyes!
by iluvsasukeuchiha
Summary: Sakura and sasuke in a heart pounding, eye watering and love spliting love story, Come along as there love blooms along with a great friendship.
1. Unknowen Secret

**Sakura was glancing into the sky wishing and wishing more and **

**more saying Sasuke is okay, SASUKE IS OKAY!! She pushed her hair**

**out of her face then wiped the tears off of her face the only reason**

**she was saying ****this and crying was because He was so torn up since**

**his last fight ****with the sound ****village member. He was sent to the hospital because**

**of his most major ****condition. Then Sakura was thinking about killing herself**

**because sasuke ****wasn't around she though he was dead, completely dead.**

**But then she said ****that she'll wait for him to come back around, and then she**

**would give him ****the most wonderful hug and hold on to him, but then she**

**though more and ****more of him and cried and cried she kept crying, then**

**her eyes started to ****hurt and then her eyes turned blood red.**

**Sakura was the one person that would put her life in danger**

**to Keep Sasuke alive only because she loved him that much and she believed**

**that nothing could come between her and her major Love Sasuke Uchiha.**

**She couldn't ****wait for the time when he finally figures out that they were**

**just so meant ****to be, yes, Her and Sasuke.**

**Just No one has told her yet about Sasuke being so close to his death**

**the only people she has talked to in the last two days was her Mother and**

**Kakashi Hatake. She has to talk to Ino, but she doesn't know if she will talk to**

**her since the last fight they had, they haven't talked for a whole month.**

**Sakura cried one day when she found out sasuke was so close to his**

**death. She went and visited the hospital where Sasuke was suppose to**

**be, when he wasn't there at all none of the nurses knew where he went**

**at all. Instead o****f visiting Sasuke she went and visited Lee he was**

**just down the hall a little bit. ****He was in such pain he could barely even**

**talk he wanted to do more ****activities but since his fight with Gaara**

**he lost his left arm and leg in the fight, he wasn't feeling so well at all**

**well thats what the nurse said.**

**" Hello Lee!" Said Sakura**

**" Hey Sakura, d....did you g...go check on Sasuke?"**

**" Yes i did, but he isn't there."**

**" Oh well that's really sad."**

**" Yeah i Know that Lee. How is your arm and leg? Are they doing better than before?"**

**" My Arm is Healing quite good, but my leg isn't so good."**

**" Oh wow, hope it gets better, so you can fight again, I want to see**

**you be happy again, and WOW you have such a powerful Taijutsu **

**you are so fast on your feet!!"**

**" Yeah, I......I Know Sakura."**

**" Well i hope you get better soon."**

**" Mee, too."**

**" Well i will be back tomorrow to see you."**

**" Okay, i..I'll see you then Sakura!!"**

**" Bye Lee!"**

**The nurse came in and told sakura that she had to leave because**

**visitor time was up and Lee needed the rest. So Sakura said **

**good-bye and left untill tomorrow she will come back and see Lee.**

**Later on that night when the moonlight was glaring out and when**

**Sakura was just about to go to sleep when she noticed Sasuke in**

**her bedroom window.**

**" Please don't tell anyone that you know where i ****am, Okay ."**

**" I won't i promise, I promise enough because i Love you enough to say that."**

**All of a sudden Sasuke and Sakura were on each other slowly getting**

**into the mood. His shirt slipped off so fast that it was a perfect moment**

**for Sakura. Her checks were blushing, her face was blushing more than anything**

**you could have ever seen before. She asked him if he really loved her and **

**he said **

**" Yes i do, Why would you think i don't?"**

**"Well i know that you were my best friend but i didn't know if you really**

**liked me because i Love You majorly i do!!"**

**" I Love You Sakura Haruno!!"**

**He said in the most wonderful voice that gave her the butterflies, and **

**which make her blush even more than she ever did before. She Had a**

**great feeling that she has never had before, the feeling was like she had**

**finally found her love of her life someone that will never let go of her. Then**

**they were both finally completely Naked then started to talk again to each**

**other in the most precise voice ever.**

**" Oh my Sasuke Your body it's amazing."**

**" Yes, i know that so is yours."**

**" Thanks, and by the way, I Love You Sasuke Uchiha!!"**

**Sasuke and Sakura had the most wonderful night but Sakura made a**

**big promise to Sasuke and that promise was for her not to tell anyone that**

**she knows where Sasuke is. Another Secret Sakura has to keep is that her**

**and Sasuke had sex and the secret has to stay away from Ino and Naruto.**

**They would all be so jealous if they found out about there little and very**

**Special intercourse.**


	2. Fighting For Life With Family

Sakura woke up with sasuke right beside her, his abs were stunning and perfect. She never

really looked at him carefully before. She finally noticed how graceful he is and how stronge his

body is. She felt cold all of a sudden so she just cuddled into Sasukes most warmest body part

which were his arms and chest. All of a sudden someone came knocking on her door, it was Hinata.

She woke Sasuke up and told him he had to go because Hinata was at the door waiting for Sakura

to answer it. Then Sasuke and Sakura got dressed and went their seperate ways.

Sakura went outside the door and their was Hinata waiting for Sakura to come out. But then

Sakura looked to her right and there was Itachi, Tobi and Hidan they said "Sorry Sakura but we have

to take you with us we have some major Questions for you and we have a huge surprise for you to

see."

" Oh Okay, I will come if you promise not to hurt me, Ok."

" Fine." Said Hidan

" Well, What the hell are we waiting for let's go." Said Itachi

" Shut up and lets go. Jump on my Back Hinata." Tobi Said Quitely

" Okay!" Hinata Replyed

Hinata, Sakura, Hidan, Tobi and Itachi stop in the middle of the forest and waited. All of a

shudden Tobi whistled, it was quite loud. Then a dark, glommy shadow appeared in the corner

of Sakuras eye so she quckly turned her head to look what it was and all yu hear is.........

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH......!!!!" Sakura Screamed in terror

" What In the world? Who is that Sakura?" Said Hinata

" That THAT, that's my Older Evil Brother Koga."

" Oh wow."

"You do not know me?" He said. Sakura recognized his voice. "K-K-Koga." Sakura stuttered.

He turned around to face her. Sakura hid Hinata behind her back. "What do you want?" Sakura

yelled at him. "I came to get my family back." He said walking toward them. "You have a family!

Remember, you have your stupid Dog pack!" Sakura yelled at him. He laughed. He held his hand

out toward them. "Come with me my sister." "No!" Sakura yelled at him. Then Koga growled and

ran toward them. "Hinata, run!" Sakura screamed. Hinata did as she was told. Nemu ran to Naruto

, finding him fighting three guys.

Sakura kicked Koga in his chest sending him to a tree. "I didn't come here to fight you!" He growled

at her. "I don't care what you want." Sakura told him. He growled at her even more and ran to attack her.

"Take that!" Naruto said as he power kicked two of them. "Now you're going to get it!" One of the men

said and started coming at Naruto. Then suddenly somebody grabbed Naruto from behind. "Get off!"

Naruto yelled. "Naruto!" He heard somebody scream his name. Naruto looked over to see Nemu with

tears pouring down her face. Naruto elbowed the guy holding him in the chest. Then kicked the other

into a boulder causing the guy to get knocked out. "Hinata!" Naruto said and ran toward her. Hinata fell

into his chest crying. "S-Sakura is in trouble!" Then somebody grabbed Naruto's shirt from behind and

threw him in to a tree. Then the man reaches down to grab Hinata as she was screaming her lungs out.

"Ah!" Sakura said as she was thrown to the ground. "You can't defeat me little sister." Koga said coming

toward her. Sakura jumps up and runs toward him with her fist up ready to punch him. Koga catches her

wrist and throws her down again. "Just give it up already. Hinata and you should come join me." Sakura

wanted to fight him more but she was to weak. She hated the thought of Hinata going with him. She was

just a child. "Fine. I'll make you a deal." Sakura said. "Alright, I'm listening." He said smircking. "I'll go with

you but Hinata has to stay here." "I don't thi-" "It's one or nothing!" Sakura yelled cutting him off. He was

quiet for a moment. "Fine, I'll take it but would you go quietly?" "Yes." Sakura whispered. He smiled and

reached down to put her on his shoulder.

Hinata screamed as the man reached down to grab her. Then suddenly he was gone. Nemu looked up to

find the last person that ske thought she would ever see. "Sasuke." Hinata said between her tears. He

reached his hand out for her to take and she took it. Hinata started crying in his chest. "Sasuke!" Naruto

yelled and ran to them. "What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled at him. "I thought you could use some

help." Sasuke said. "Sakura!" Nemu yelled and started running in Sakura's direction. Sasuke and Naruto

followed.

"No!" Sakura heard Hinata scream. Sakura looked up to find Naruto and Hinata. Suddenly, Sakura's heart

started beating like mad. Sasuke was here. "Put her down!" Naruto yelled at Koga. "Sorry but I can't." Koga said.

Sasuke and Naruto started to run toward them. "Sakura, remember our deal." Sasuke and Naruto came to a halt

as soon as they heard that. "What deal?" Sasuke said as his fists balled up. "Sakura said she would come quietly

if I didn't take Nemu with me." Hinata fell to her knees. Koga grinned like he won this round. "Sorry, but I'm

going not to let you take her away." Sasuke said and ran to attack him. In a blink of an eye Koga was gone

. Sasuke stood still and listened for him but there was nothing. "Where did he go!" Naruto yelled. They knew

he was fast but not this fast.

Hinata started crying again. "Sakura's gone! She's gone!" Naruto walked over to her. "Listen we will get her back!"

Naruto said. Hinata smiled and cuddled to his chest. "Thank you." She told him. Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

She was shocked at his expression. Sasuke looked like he had just lost something very important. "Sakura,

I will bring you back if that's the last thing I do." Sasuke whispered to himself so nobody could hear him.


	3. Close To Death

When although they thought Tobi, Hidan and Itachi were really dead, when they really wern't

DEAD!!Then all of a shudden Itachi started to cough, so Hinata helped him off the flity, most dirtiest

groundand so she smiled at him. Hinata ran over to Naruto and Sasuke and started to ball her eyes

out because Sakura was gone, missing really she was. Then Hidan gave Tobi the most weirdest look

which made him really mad, and i mean REALLY mad. So he ran over to Hinata and Picked her up

off the ground and said to her

" Shut up and stop crying now ok, gezzz your like a baby on steroids it just won't SHUT UP!!!"

" Why do you have to be so friggin' mean?? All the time."

" Well that's just me."

" Fine well put me down already, Please."

" Okay then i will put you down."

So Hidan threw Hinata to the ground then He walked over to Tobi who was waiting for gim there.

Hinata Just happened to be so happy around the Akatsuki Clan, Naruto didn't know why but she was

always happy around them because he thought she still had a crush on him. But she didn't not at all

she hated Naruto now, well that's what his thought was. But naruto still had a crush on Sakura and a

big one indied. The only Naruto didn't know about Sakura and Sasuke was is that they're having a

relationship but the time that anyone would know it would be to late for them to even stop them from

having the relationship. But if Kakashi finds out he will Seperate them forever and he probaly won't

let them talk to each other at all.

One Night a couple days after Sakura was taking away by her evil brother Koga she was found out

in the middle of the forest with a stab wound in her leg. She was passed out but no one could tell if

she was still alive or not, Untill Sasuke came and took her away far away. He took her Back to his

house where he tryed to heal her, he did find out that she was still alive because she woke up and

gave him a huge hug and said " Thank-you Sasuke for healing me, I Love You so much for you doing

that for me, now i feel a whole lot better."

" Your Welcome Sakura, Now you should go lie down before you pass out again."

" Okay, but can you carry me there Please."

" Yes i Will."

He took her to the bed tucked her in and wished her a good night and kissed her on the forehead. He

said I love you to her and then left to find someone that could heal the wound a bit better than he did.

So he found The Medicele Doctor and asked him if he could help him, so he guided him to there

house and showed him to where Sakura was sleeping at. He Touched her wound and poured some

type of Liquid on it to heal it better. The Medicle Dotor couldn't fell Sakura's Heart Beating Any longer

So he told Sasuke That he might of lost Sakura on him. As soon as he told Sasuke that he feel to the

ground crying because he really loved her, but then when his tears hit the ground Sakura started to

breath again. So the Doctor told Sasuke that her heart beat was back as usual. He stood back up and

gave Sakura a big hug because he thought he lost her but he didn't. So Sasuke warned the Doctor if

he does that again he is going to kill him because that scared the shit of Sasuke. As soon as the

Doctor was done with Sakuras leg Sasuke told him to leave before he Does anymore damage to him

or her. Sasuke Tryed to wake Sakura up, and he did she was awake He asked her if she was feeling

any better and then she asked him who he was like she had forgoten everytime which she did, He told

her that her name was Sakura Haruno, Age: 18 Is dating Sasuke Uchiha which is him and then he said

that she is a leaf village member that is on a team with Him and Naruto Uzimaki. She Started to remember

a little bit but not that much, she said that she knew her name and her age and that she was dating him,

but she didn't remember anything else at all. So Sasuke told her that she died from five minutes and she

has a wound on her left leg from her evil brother Koga that Kidnaped her away from Her friends when the

Akatsuki Clan found him and brought him to her which scared her a bit.

Sasuke Dicided to tell Sakura that he was going out for a little bit and he asked her if she wanted to go

with him but she didn't answer. He asked her again, but yet she still didn't answer, he felt her chest and

she wasn't breathing it scared him badly he put her on his back and ran to the closest Hospital to get help

because of her Condition. He finally got to the Hospital and took her in the Emergency Enterance and

yelled at one of the nurses to help him with her and Nurse Simu went and got a wheel chair for her. She

went into Cardiact Arest with no motion at all, Sasuke was hoping she would start breathing soon so that

he wouldn't have to live without her. The Nurses asked Sasuke to wait in the Waiting room, so he wouldn't

break out crying in the Emergency Room. He waited Comly in the Waiting room untill the Nurse came back

out and told him that they got her heart beat back but she keeps asking for him to come into the room because

she is really waiting for him to come.

Sasuke walked down the hall to her room to see her, she was there waiting for him. As soon as her walked

into the room she Smiled and said she was sorry about all the times she did something wrong to him

because she finally saw how careful he is to her because some else wouldn't rush her to the Hospital in that

amount of time which was about 10.5 Seconds if that Sasuke is really fast on his feet. They Started talking

about what happen today.

" Sasuke, What happen at the Begining of the day to me?"

" Sakura, I found you in the middle of the forest on the ground asleep with a huge wound in your left leg."

" Oh, and then u took me home and healed me?"

" Yes that's what i did."

" Ok, Thank-You so much for helping me out!!"

" You are so welcome, i just didn't want you to did that is all."

" Oh and when did i almost die?"

" When we were at the House the Doctor i called came over and lost your heart beat on me and i fell to the ground

crying because i though you were gone forever but i guess not."

" Oh ok, well it's a good thing that i am not gone because i wouldn't be here right now and i couldn't tell you this."

" Couldn't tell me what?"

" Well........ The Doctor was talking to me and she said i should be careful what happens to me."

" Why, would they say that?"

" Because i am well...... Pregnant!"

" Oh wow. I didn't know it would happen this fast."

" Well it did aren't you Very Happy?"

" Yes, I am Excited about it!!"

" Thanks for caring for me."

" your so welcome, I Love You!!"

" I Love You To, Well you better e going so that you can get some rest and maybe come back tomorrow to see me."

" Don't worry i'll be back."

" Okay see you tomorrow, Bye Sasuke."

" Bye Sakura!"

Sasuke went home because he needed some rest big time he was super tired. He went home and went to

sleep and dreamed of Sakura the whole night untill the morning when he will go visit her and see if she is any

better so she could come home, he was slowly waiting for her to get better a minute at a time he knew she

was gunna be able to come home tomorrow hopefully.


	4. Days Of Glory and Pain!

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he dicided to go back to the Hospital to see if Sakura was

aloud to come home yet. So he got out of bed, got dressed in his regular clothes and went

downstairs to the Kitchen and had a very quick breakfast. He looked at the Fridge Door and

smiled because he saw a picture of Sakura surrounded by Cherry Bloosems. So he ran out of

time so Sasuke just skipped breakfast and went to the Hospital Instead.

When he got to the Hospital he went to the front desk and asked if he could go see Sakura and

see if she was aloud to come home yet and she was, So he ran to her room and grabbed Sakura

right up out of bed and gave her a big hug and said " Time to Come Home!"

" What? Already? That's Great I get to come home with you!"

" Yes i know it's only been one day but it's so great for you to come home i thought that maybe we

could go see Gaara, I hear he has a new girlfriend!"

" Oh really he doe's that's good."

" Yah, so do you want to go now so we can go see him?"

" Yes, I Do. Let's go."

" Okay, I'll get your clothes for you."

" Thanks Hun."

" Your Welcome."

So Sasuke and Sakura went back to their house and Sakura had to lay down for a little bit. So

they laided down for an Hour, well they talked most of the time untill Sakura Dozzed off. All Sasuke

did was ask her questions about the "GIFT" inside her Stomach. She said " Well the doctors said

that we had a 60% chance it is a Boy and a 40% chance it's a Girl."

" Oh wow. What do you hope it's going to be?"

" I hope it is going to be a Girl!"

" Yah, Me to then we can start a great family."

" Yes we can. Do you think you should call Gaara to see if he is there at his House?"

" Yah i should ok, Be right back!"

" Okay."

So Sasuke called Gaara and he answered the hone he said "Hello?"

" Hi, It's Sasuke, Sakura is finally out of the Hospital and we were wondering if we could come over for

a little bit to meet your new Girlfriend?"

" Oh okay, yah you guys can come over."

" Okay see you soon Bye."

" Bye."

Sasuke went back upstairs to his room and sakura was there waiting for him and she asked him what

Gaara said he answered "He said we can come over in a couple minutes."

" Okay, so let's go."  
" Yah we should go."

" Okay, I'll go get ready."

" See you downstairs in a couple minutes k."

" OKay."

Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth and put on her best clothes that she has so she would look

nice for Gaara's New Girlfriend. She bent over to get her shoes and a slight pain shot up from her

Stomach to her head she though it might of been where the baby was in her belly well it was. She ran

down to the Kitchen where Sasuke was and asked him if they could go and they did. They Started to

run to Gaara's house it only took them a couple minutes to get there. Once they got there they walked

to the door and Knocked a lot of times untill Gaara Finally answered it. They Walked in and sat down

on the couch together. Gaara Started to talk to Sasuke and Sakura

" Well this is Naomi, She is my new girlfriend."

" Oh okay, Hi Naomi."

" H--Hello." Naomi said very shyly

" I am Sakura and this is my Boyfriend Sasuke."

" Oh, Nice to meet you."

Sakura was thinking in her mind that, Naomi was a really pretty girl she has Long Red Wavy Hair and

beautiful Silver Eyes that just shinned in the sun light. Sakura was thinking that the two of them would

be great friends in the long run they could fight together, but they would have to wait a little bit untill

Sakura had the baby, and made sure it was a little bit older so that she could find someone to babysit

the Baby. So Sasuke and Sakura were going to tell Naomi and Gaara about the baby but she was Kinda

Nervous about telling them so she waited a little bit.

" Well Gaara Guess what is going to be happening soon."

" What is going to happen Sakura."

" Well me and Sasuke are going to be having a child join the family."

" Oh wow, do you know what it is going to be?"

" Well the nurse said that it is a 60% chance of a boy and a 40% chance of it being a girl."

" Oh okay, what do you want it to be?"

" I want it to be a Girl, so does Sasuke."

" That'd be good if it turns out to be what you want it to be."

" Yah, i know it would be."

" I hope that we get to be there to see it first born."

Sakura changed her mind about Ino being the god mother to Naomi because she didn't really want Ino to

know yet about her and Sasuke that they were dating. If Ino found out she would tell everyone, But if she

did Kakashi would find out then seperate them forver. So Sakura asked Naomi if she would and she said:

" Naomi."

" Yes, Sakura?"

" Do you what to be the God Mother of my Child?"

" Yes, i would like to be."

" Okay that's good."

" Yes when do you think you will be having the Baby?"

" Well i don't really know."

" Oh okay, well i hope you have it soon."

" Me to."

" Sasuke, Are you going to talk at all or are you just gunna sit there speachless?"

" No, i am going to talk i just wanted you and Naomi to finish your Conversation."

" Oh okay i was just wondering about that, because you weren't talking at all."

" Oh okay, well i just don't know what to talk about."

" Well we're Talking about the Baby and that Gaara and Naomi are going to be the God Parents."

" Oh, Ok just don't tell Ino or Naruto those are the two people that you don't really want to tell at all because

you know what will happen to us."

" Yes, i know what will happen."

" That's good."

Gaara, Naomi, Sakura and Sasuke talked for hours untill Sakura started to get really tired and her body

really started to hurt. She told Sasuke that her Stomach was in great pain so he told her that they are going

home soon so she could take her pill so it wouldn't hurt so much and so she could have a baby a little bit

earlier that when it is suppose to be born. Sakura went to Crawl in bed when a major pain struck throught

her whole body except her legs, she started to cry in the matter of pain she is in plus it really hurts her to

move so fast but when she runs it doesn't hurt so much but it does still hurt. The tears came down her face

in little streams like rivers flowing

***************

The next morning, Sakura woke she didn't feel at all herself, Most of her body was hurting including her head

and stomach. She rolled over and ran her fingertips down Sasuke's side then got out of the bed and walked over

to her night stand and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote on the piece of paper this:

Dear Sasuke,

I am so sorry, but i have to Excape for a bit. I will be back

But not right now. It's just The Major Pain i am in is not so

Good. If you go to find me just look in a close place a place

That you know i love, What i was named after. I Love You,

Find me if you want to so if u find me i'll see you later.

Love Your Dear,

Sakura.

She set it down by him on her side of the bed then got dressed and left. She went to the Cherry Blossem

Feild a little bit away from where she was. She sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky and wished

That her body would feel better than it does now. She rubbed her stomach and slowly she fell asleep to the

chriping of the birds in the trees behind her. She drifted off to sleep.

****************

Sasuke started to wake up, when he finally was able to see straight, he rolled over and noticed Sakura

was nowhere in sight for him to see her. He looked at the note to his side, he picked it up, Opened it and

started to read it. When he was done reading it he thought of where she would've gone to then he though

again and said she was named after Cherry Blossems so he said she was at the nearest Feild of Cherry

Blossems. He Got out of bed, Got dressed ate breakfast with out her to be there with him. He ran to the

Cherry Blossem Feild, and found her underneath the big tree. He picked her up and Carried her back to the

house, set Sakura down in the bed. He brushed her cheak with his hand, so lightly she wouldn't even feel

it there. She slowly Opened her eyes, to see herself back at the house in the bed next to Sasuke, he was

caring for her more than anyone could have ever imagined.

" How did I get here?" Sakura Asked Sasuke

" Well, the note that you left gave me a great hint of where you were, so I went and got you back."

" Oh, well you know you didn't have to do that."

" Well i wanted to i can't have you out in the world all alone with no one to care for you if you get hurt."

" Oh well, I guess that is true."

" It should be."

" What do you mean Sasuke?"

" It just something my Brother used to tell me before we both went our seperate ways."

" Oh, You mean Itachi used to tell you that all the time?"

" Yes, He did that's how i got it."

" Well, I really need to get my stomach checked it really hurts, and I need more sleep than i am getting now."

" Okay, well go to sleep till 12 then i will wake you up and we will go see Tsunade."

" Okay, that sounds good."

" Talk to you later, Hun."

" Have a good sleep Sakura."

Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and hugged her, untill she fell asleep again. Sasuke Left to go see what

Gaara was doing, So he left for the Sand Village in hunt for the Ruler and his Girl Friend Naomi.

***************

Sasuke, was close to the Sand Village when he saw Gaara on the roof of his House He was standing

beside Naomi. She Noticed Sasuke before Gaara, when He did notice Sasuke, Gaara Threw Naomi on his

Back and flew down to meet Sasuke at the front enterance on his House. He greeted Him with great delight

of seeing him, Gaara and Sasuke barly get to see each other cause they go on Missions or Just don't like

going anywhere. Naomi shook Sasukes hand,

" Sasuke where is Sakura?" Naomi asked him

" She is at home in bed her stomach is killing her big time."

" Oh ok, do you think she will be okay?"

" Yes she should be, She has gotten some rest but she is always tired, which is not good."

" I Know that."

" So Sasuke, Why did you come all the way out here for?" Gaara Asked Him

" Well, i just came out for a visit can i not do that anymore?"

" Yes you can i was just wondering."

" Ok, do you guys wanna come with me back to my house to get Sakura then take her to see Lady Tsunade?"

" Well, Okay if You want us to can we go, Gaara?"

" Yes we can."

" Ok, i have to be back by 12."

" That's an Half an Hour away."

" Well we better get going then."

" Yes we should, Come On' Gaara!"

" I am coming just wait i have to tell Chiyo and Ebizo that i am going."

" Okay, we will be waiting for you here."

" Ok."

Gaara walked up the stairs to the roof of his house to see Chiyo and Ebizo, he Smiled and Said that he is going

to the Leaf Village. Chiyo Replied and said " Ok, Be very careful out in the world these days i don't wanna see you

get hurt."

" Thanks, Chiyo, I will be super careful out there."

" That is good."

" Okay, see you later."

" Bye Gaara."

Gaara flew off the roof to the ground, to meet Naomi and Sasuke waited for him there. He Said that they should

go before Sakura wakes up, And gets very worried that Sasukes missing. So they hurried back to see Sakura, in

a flash they were back to the house. She was still asleep in the bed, didn't even hear them talking in the background.

" So when do you think she is going to wake up?" Naomi asked Sasuke

" Well, i don't really know when she is going to wait up at all."

" ok, So do we have to wait here till tomorrow or, just later?"

" Well i guess it was no use of u guys to be here but i come over tomorrow to get you guys ok."

" Ok, See you tomorrow Sasuke."

" Ok, Bye Gaara and Naomi."

" Bye."

Later that day Sakura Finally woke up, it must of been 6 hours of sleep she had. She woke up, Looked at the

other side of the bed and there was Sasuke Fast asleep. So she just crawled back in bed, and snuggled close to

him then Dozed off to sleep. She had the Best dream that she could of ever had in her life, It was she was out in her

own little world with him and two kids, Lenia and Takuzu. They had a huge house and lived close to Some Friends

and They lived together for the rest of there lifes. Then she lost the dream and nothing was going on.


End file.
